dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sono Mama (song)
Details *'Title:' そのまま / Sono Mama *'Title (English)': Just This Way *'Vocals:' SMAP *'Lyrics & Music:' MONKEY MAJIK *'Related TV Shows:' Sasaki Fusai no Jingi Naki Tatakai *'Romaji:' aleyna Romaji Sono mama, anata ga kawaranai de kuretara, bokura no ashita wa, itsu made mo kitto give you my heart. Boku ga dareka wo hitsuyou to suru toki, chikaku ni itte kureta. Kimi ni deau mae kara saa shitte ita ki ga shita (oh yeah) Asa mezamete kizuita (oh no), sonna kimi ga inakute. Yorisoi, kage ga hitotsu, dakara wasureteta no sa. Ookii me no table no futatsu soroi no glass mo. Futari kitto deau tame, shiawase na kono toki mo. Sono mama, anata ga kawaranai de kuretara, bokura no ashita wa, itsu made mo kitto give you my heart. Kimi kara moratta yuuki no, kawari ni sa, boku no ai wo ageru yo. Itsuka, kimi ga hanashiteta ne, konna koto: "Futari no kyori ga chikazuku hodo kowai no" Wakare no nai deai, dake yakusoku suru yo. Kurikaeshi kuru asa mo, kodoku ni nareta yoru mo... Futari kitto deau tame, shiawase na kono toki mo. Sono mama, anata ga soba ni ite kureta nara, bokura no ashita wa, itsu made mo kitto give you my heart. I love you (shinjite), sono subete wo (itsumademo). Tsuyoku sasaeru yo kimi wa beautiful. Donna toki mo futari de arukou asu e no michi. Sono mama, anata ga soba ni iru nara, bokura no ashita wa, itsu made mo kitto give you my heart. give you my heart. Kimi kara moratta yuuki no, kawari ni sa, boku no ai wo ageru yo. Translation Just this way, if you'd stay the same always In every tomorrow we share, I'll always give you my heart. When I needed someone, you were there by my side. You felt like a person I had known long before we met (oh yeah) Yet in the morning, I woke up to realize (oh no), that you were not there. As we get close, our shadows had become as one, so i didn't notice that you'd gone On a large table, our two glasses in a pair as well knowing we'll surely meet again, and be happy even at times like this. Just this way, If you'd stay the same always In every tomorrow we share, I'll always give you my heart. For the courage you gave me, in return, I'll give you my love. One day, you once told me these words: "The distance of us becoming too close scares me." Our meeting would never end by parting, Just because of promise, Every returning morning that keeps coming, and every lonely night too... Knowing we'll surely meet again, and be happy even at times like this. Just this way, If you'd stay by my side In every tomorrow we share, I'll always give you my heart. I love you (believe me), Every little thing about you (forever). Making me stronger, you are beautiful. So, let's walk together from now to the road of future. Just this way, If you'd stay by my side In every tomorrow we share, I'll always give you my heart. I'll give you my heart. For the courage you gave me, in return, I'll give you my love. Category:JOST